ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Katech
Basics Name Katech (Pronounced "Katt-Esh") Genders Male, Female. Sentience Yes, Intelligent. Lifespan Childhood: 0 - 8 Adolescence: 9 - 13 Adulthood: 13 - 50 Appearance They are small in size, the males stand around 1.50m where females are around 1.40m tall. They are slender and agile. Their long tail gives them extra balance and a way to express themselves. They have long ears, almost like a lemur, to easily hear in the jungles where they started life. They have big eyes in proportion to their faces. Their eyes have a purple iris, Grey and white fur on the tail and ears. Their hair is often white or grey. ((There is an extremely slim chance for a Katech newborn to be born with fur almost completely covering its body. As said this is an extremely rare phenomenon, even if two Katech with the condition have a kid. The possibility of such a mutation is one in a thousand)) Some Katech took body modifications such as Tattoos and piercings. This is however far from the whole race. but have taken popularity by the younger in the race. Culture and Disposition The Katech are a noble and well educated race from Samut. They are known for their loyalty and respect towards others. They are very trustworthy and never make a promises they cant keep. They always put family in the first room. This leads to big families where grandparents often live in the homes. They are medically advanced and not known for violence. They’re omnivore and eat fruits and insects. (This is if they are in a city/ship with a high population of Katech. If they are surounded by one of the other races from a young age its more propeble that they take after the bigest group. In a instictiv way of fitting in to the group.) Their age of adulthood is around 13. They’re fast learning and starts school at the age of 3. they often start speaking fluently at the age of 2. Their small size and short life span have forced them to adapt to learning at a young age. They live in cities the jungles, learn to climb from young age and are masters at it. They often use their tails as extra help as they climb. Parsen is mined heavily and generations of work in Parsen mines have been Fusing their blood in such a manner it started to change them. Giving them quicker healing.(Not meaning they can regrow arms and stuff. Just if they get a cut that would take a week to heal it might take 3 days. its not super powers) Origin Long ago and mostly forgotten they lived on Samut, a planet mostly covered in seas. Where the seas end, cliffs take over. Large mountain chains cover the coasts. In between the mountains, large jungles grow strong protected from wind. It often rains and the climate is hot and wet. At night the Jungles are lighted by Bio-luminescent flora. giving the jungles a blue/purple glow. There are large deposits of Parsen. Or at least that is what the legend say. Now they live among the other races on and around Port Vittar. Knowledge of the homeworld is passed down in tales that may vary in accuracy; like anything from before the fall, there is no solid evidence or records. Beliefs The Glowing jungles in the tail of Samut are believed by the people to host the spirits of the past. They would build family shrines in honor to their lost relatives and they pray to their ancestors to keep the family safe. They don’t have any gods. It used to be tradition to have a Bio-luminescent Flower or plant on this shrines so the souls of family can visit. This belief system has degenerated somewhat since the fall, but still remains largely in place. The name Samut has become a phrase said to wish someone luck or well being. A common phrase among the Katech. Other information - They grow fast and have shorter lives. 50 years of life is considered by the Katech to be a long one. They are master builders and always have a park/bio part of the ships to feel at home. Some even go so far as making the whole interior as a living forest, with all lighting being bio-luminescent flora. The Katech is also able to breed and produce offsprings with humans. The outcome if successful will be different depending on if the mother is Human or Katech. ' '''If the mothers is Katech the offspring will look almost entirely Katech. Save for slightly straighter posture and a more human body type. The way to tell is often their eyes were the eyes is no longer purely purple but bare the father's eye color as well. This often shows as One eye Purple and the other the color of the father, A "ripped" iris were the color of the father's shine through, Or the father's eyes are dominant with a ring of purple round the iris.' ''' '''If the Mother is human they will take a more human appearance Save for length and slightly bent legs. Here there is also often that the purple eye color is present. But more often than not just a small thing line around the pupil. Life span is also longer to up to 75 years. Regardless the offspring will be sterile and can not produce kids of their own. Race by Sven Viking, direct any questions to him.